emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8546 (25th July 2019)
Plot Kim fires Nicola when she tries to leave work early to attend a council meeting. Graham asks Kim what got her in such a foul mood so Kim explains how Jamie, Andrea and Rhona have been plotting to oust her to the vets. Bear gives the five-aside team a team talk ahead of their game with The Maltshovel but he struggles to read the tactical notes so Matty takes over. Rodney appears in the pub and asks Matty and Ryan how they go on with the dining chair he gave them a few days ago. Matty states they've sold it. Jai wonders how Rishi raised the money needed to save the factory so quickly and demands to know if his father went to a loan shark. Rishi assures Jai he went to a reputable lender then Manpreet changes the subject before Jai presses any further. Cain and Moira head off to meet a solicitor about Kyle. Jamie is having second thoughts about conning Kim out of the vets although Andrea tells him this is the only way he can take control of his own life. Rishi informs Jai that he wants to pay back the loan as soon as possible so he's going to sell his car and suggests the whole family could tighten their belts. As the five-aside team play The Maltshovel, Matty is on the receiving end of a harsh challenge which results in a protective Pete to squaring up to Maltshovel player, Jono. Graham breaks into the vets and opens the drug cabinet. Meanwhile at Home Farm, Kim gives Jamie the opportunity to admit to scamming her. Jamie's conscience nearly gets the better of him but he keeps schtum. Rhona returns to the vets to find Graham standing in the consulting room with a crowbar in hand. Graham claims to be checking up on the business for Kim but Rhona knows he's lying so Graham steps towards Rhona and questions if she really thinks Kim would sit back and let her take the business away from her. Jono brings Matty down again which results in Pete and Jono engaging in a brief shoving match. Frank arrives late for his shift at the factory which earns him his final warning. After the five-aside match, Aaron, Robert, Victoria and Diane head to the café. As they are supping coffee and chatting, Lee and Wendy appear. Robert orders Lee to leave but Lee refuses to go until they've heard him out. Whilst the rest of the five-aside team celebrate their win in the pub, Matty pulls Pete aside and tells him he doesn't need him fighting his battles. Pete insists he was just looking out for him although Matty explains today was the first time he properly felt like one of the lads. At that moment, Maltshovel players, Ste and Jono appear in the pub. Jono apologises to Matty and invites him for a drink. Wendy asks Victoria if she has any idea what she's done as Lee has lost his job and reputation - he was supposed to be emigrating to Australia but he can't afford it now so the baby is all he has left. Robert warns Lee if he shows his face around here again, he'll leave in an ambulance. Rhona refuses to let Graham leave the surgery until he reveals what Kim has planning. Graham admits Kim ordered him to steal ketamine and plant the empty bottles in the playground; with Vanessa's history all roads would lead back to the surgery and ruin its reputation. At the same time, Kim confronts Jamie about him ripping her off... Cast Regular cast *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Jono - Eddie-Joe Robinson *Ste - Ned Cooper *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Wendy - Susan Cookson Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Holdgate Farm - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Unknown field *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages, consulting room and reception *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes